


Walk In

by stellecraft



Series: Polydins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, OT5, Showers, Walking In On Someone, the team find out pidge is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Pidge needs to shower but the only shower she can use is a communal shower that the boys use as well. They walk in on her and discover her secret.





	

       Pidge looked into the hallway apprehensively. She had managed to avoid getting a roommate at the garrison by hacking the system and tricking it into thinking she had a single like the top students did. Her explanation was that it was for religious purposes. Now she was faced with communal showers. As far as she could tell there were no private showers anywhere in the castle except in the royal chambers. The castle wouldn’t let her in when she tried.

       Pidge had heard Lance, Keith, and Hunk all leaving the shower in their wing. She quickly gathered her stuff, towels, shampoo, conditioner, and headed towards the shower. She quickly stripped as she turned the water on to warm it up. When it was warm enough she stepped into it with a sigh. She twisted so that her shoulder was under the stream. She had injured it somehow during training and while it wasn’t hurt enough to go take some time in a healing pod it was still bugging her. She let the warm water sluice over it and sighed contentedly.

       “Pidge I wanted to talk to you about some updates for…” Pidge looked up to see Shiro staring at her. She was facing him so it was obvious that she was female. She sighed.

       “If you help me with my hair you can stay.”

       “I wouldn’t want to…” Shiro’s hand had dropped to cover himself but she could still see he was hard.

       “Shiro it’s a natural reaction. Now are you going to help me with my hair or not?” She turned into the water stream and felt Shiro come up behind her. Arms came around to grab the bottle of shampoo and she felt hands settle into her hair.

       “You don’t seem to mind me seeing you naked.”

       “It’s a body just like yours is. Mine just happens to have a vagina and breasts.” She waited until Shiro had finished rubbing the shampoo into her hair then turned to rinse it. She could see Shiro watching her with an interested look.

       “I’m in here most days at this time and the others respect that I prefer to shower alone. If you don’t want them finding out feel free to come then.” Shiro watched as she beamed up at him and then turned and left. He groaned as soon as he heard the door close and wrapped his Galra hand around his dick. The hand started vibrating and he came embarrassingly quick.

 

* * *

 

 

       Keith heard the shower running. He knew that Shiro tended to shower around this time. He walked in to see Pidge showering. When Pidge turned to look at him he saw the surprise on what he was realizing was her face. He looked her over once, she was naked and he couldn’t help himself, and walked over to his own shower head. When he turned it on it hit him full blast with cold water. He stood under it a moment before he twisted the knob to warm.

       “So a girl huh? Does Shiro know?”

       “He walked in on me a few days ago.”

       “You don’t seem to mind that much.”

       “It’s a body.” Keith watched her try to get a spot on her back and failed. He moved up behind her and poured some of her body wash into his hands. He smoothed it over her back and shoulders, working it into a lather before he dug his thumbs into tight spots on her back. Pidge hunched over and braced her arms against the wall.

       “How do you pilot this tense? The motions are supposed to flow not jerk.”

       “Green compensates for my range of motion.” Keith realized what he was doing and pulled his hands away. “Don’t you dare stop.” He chuckled at the irritated noise Pidge made and moved his hands back to her shoulders. His thumbs dug into the tense muscles at the base of her neck and her head lolled forward as she let out a noise of contentment.

       “You don’t have to go through this pain. If you stopped hunching over your computer so much you wouldn’t be in pain.”

       “How about you come shower with me every day and use your magic hands to get this stress out?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Hunk had missed his normal shower time while cleaning the kitchen. He hoped that Keith and Shiro didn’t mind that he slipped into their normal shower time. He got undressed and made his way into the shower. His feet flew out from under him as he stepped on a bar of soap and he went slamming into a soft body. The two of the toppled over and he fell face first into a pair of breasts. His hands landed on them and he gave them a squish before he processed what happened.

       “Princess I’m so sorr…. Pidge?” Pidge blinked up at him from the floor. He pulled away and pulled her to her feet. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I slipped and fell and oh god. You’re a girl. And I landed on your breasts. Which are very nice by the way. Not that it matters. To me anyway. I’m sure you like them. I’m so sorry Pidge.”

       “Are you done? I want to go back to my shower. You’re welcome to stay.” Pidge turned back into her stream of water and Hunk’s eyes traveled over her back, down her legs, and back up again.

       “Who else knows?” Hunk took the shower across the room from Pidge.

       “Keith and Shiro. They both walked in on me.” They looked up as they heard someone else enter and saw Keith. He nodded at Hunk and took the shower next to Pidge. With one arm he pulled Pidge in close and shoved her under the water. She spluttered and pulled away.

       “You love doing that don’t you?”

       “You had soap in your hair.” Hunk watched as Keith moved behind her and began to rub her shoulders. When Keith was finished Pidge left the room. He watched Hunk stare after her.

       “Pidge is….”

       “Female? Yeah. Shiro and I formed a drinking club to deal with our pining for Pidge. Want to join?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Lance walked into the showers to find Pidge standing under the water. He walked up beside Pidge and did his usual sideways glance to compare sizes. He froze. Pidge had nothing. His eyes slid up Pidge’s body and stopped when he saw the breasts. He turned his attention to the shampoo bottle Pidge was reaching for.

       “You don’t want to use that. It’s what is causing your hair to frizz up.” Pidge looked over at him.

       “You’re not going to ask?”

       “Your female. It’s a fact. Now let’s see if I can’t get this hair figured out for you so it doesn’t keep getting in your way.” Lance moved up behind Pidge with his bottle of shampoo. He worked it through her hair and rinsed it out completely. When he finished with the shampoo he moved on to the leave in conditioner. When he was completely done he pushed her towards the door to the shower room. Shiro was standing there watching them. Pidge patted Shiro’s shoulder as she went by and Shiro nodded to her. He walked into the shower room and went to the showerhead Pidge had been using.

       “So you finally found out.”

       “How long have you known?”

       “A few weeks. Keith found out next and then Hunk literally fell on top of her.”

       “Please tell me he got to squish her boobs.”

       “He did. We have a drinking party after this shower normally. You want to join?”

       “Please. Tell me we’ll be bonding over pining?”

       “Trust me all of us have a ridiculous infatuation with her and she is completely oblivious to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Pidge knew that the boys were all training which is why she was even risking it. She normally used her vibrator in her room but she was desperate. She kept seeing all of them naked and they were all gorgeous in their own way. Hunk was soft but strong in a way that meant he would be easily able to manhandle her into whatever position she wanted. Shiro and Keith both had the lean but muscled look that drove her hormones to insanity. Lance was soft and lean yet still had muscles and his jokes and utter silliness that he sometimes displayed put her completely at ease.

       Pidge’s head fell forward and rested against the wall as her vibrator brushed over her g-spot. In her fantasy Hunk was holding onto her arms while Shiro fucked into her slowly. Her eyes closed and she let the fantasy consume her as she worked her vibrator between her legs. She jumped when arms settled around her waist, supporting her.

 

* * *

 

 

       Shiro wasn’t surprised to hear the shower running when he and the other guys walked into the changing room. Pidge had left training early complaining about tight muscles. He had told her that a hot shower would do her good. What he wasn’t expecting when he entered the shower room was to see Pidge braced with one arm against the wall, her legs spread wide to balance her, as she worked something in and out of her. They could barely hear her quiet noises over the sound of the water. Shiro was about to drag all of them out and wait until she was done to shower but he heard a quiet moan of his name that sounded almost desperate. There was something that sounded like Keith’s name in the next sound, Lance’s in the sound after that, and Hunk’s finally coming out in a breathy noise. Shiro looked over at the other guys who were staring at Pidge in awe. He made a decision and stepped up, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her stabilized. He felt Pidge jump and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

       “You know all you had to do was tell us and we would have willingly helped you out.” Shiro let his hand slide lower and circled around her clit. Pidge tensed in his arms for a moment before he felt her relax into a shivering mess. He chuckled and pulled the vibrator out of her overstimulated body, turning it off and handing it to Keith who had stepped up as well. Shiro easily held Pidge against him as he soaped up her body and made sure she was completely clean. He handed her off to Hunk to hold as he washed himself. When he turned to look at them he wasn’t surprised to find that Hunk had a hand on Pidge’s breast and was squishing it slightly. Pidge was content to lean against Hunk’s chest, her eyes closed. When they shut the water off Pidge opened her eyes.

       “Were you serious?”

       “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Pidge stretched and the warm body next to her gripped her tighter. She let Shiro pull her closer and smiled. Hunk shifted so his head was more on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked over at Keith and Lance. The two of them were curled around each other. She felt Shiro’s hand slide down her body and tease at her entrance.

       “Shiro stop teasing.” She squirmed in his grip and Shiro chuckled darkly.

       “Nope.” Shiro moved his hand to circle his finger around her clit. “Let us make you feel good princess.” Pidge’s head fell back with a moan and she felt Hunk press a kiss to her breasts.

       “Alright. Fine.” Pidge felt Keith settled between her legs. Shiro’s finger starting vibrating as Keith began to lick her open. Hunk took one of her nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue around it. Pidge arched into the touch. She felt Lance curl up next to her and turned her head to see him slowly stroking himself as he ran his hand over Pidge’s arm. She focused on his touch to keep from being overwhelmed by what the others were doing to her body. Keith was fingering her as he and Shiro licked and vibrated her clit. Hunk was playing with her nipples and taking delight in squishing her breasts. Her orgasm snuck up on her and she came hard, her legs clenching at the hands Keith and Shiro were using to keep her spread. She collapsed in a limp mess on the bed. Lance moved to press against Hunk and the two of them got each other off as Shiro and Keith got each other off.

       When the boys were finished Hunk settled against her chest while Shiro wrapped an arm around her waist. Keith and Lance curled around each other again. Pidge let herself drift off, Hunk and Shiro generating enough heat that she didn’t need blankets.


End file.
